Forever to last
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Remus feelings after Sirius death and their encounter  Slash S/R  Song by Rascall Flatts


**Title:**** Forever to last **

Author Notes:

This is set after OOTP and through DH and is a Sirius/Remus slash story which means boy on boy love

So if you don´t like it press the button to go back.

My beta is on vacation so couldn´t help me so any mistake is mine, please be patience.

Happy new year

"_**I miss you so much**_

_**Your light, your smile, your way, and everything about us**_

_**Though you're gone, you're still here**_

_**In my heart, in my tears**_

_**Yeah you sure left your mark and we were just getting started**_

_**It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough... Together...**_

_**But it was long enough, yeah, it was long enough... to last forever..."**_

Remus was all alone and that was OK. His world had just shattered, he was dead, his love, his best friend, the other part of his soul, the reason why he hadn´t just give up to this fuck up world, Sirius was dead, his mate was dead, and he wanted to be left alone.

_**Sometimes I get so mad; I scream and swear at this**_

_**Cuz' this, isn't how we planned it**_

_**I sit here, in a cold room... **_

_**Prayin'**_

_**Waiting on you**_

_**To run back through that door, the way it was before…"**_

Nothing made sense, why was he still fighting? Not even Harry seems like a good reason, why he had to carry on when all of his friends had give up? It wans´t fair, Remus wanted to died too, he wanted to go with Sirius, and see James and Lily, he didn´t want to stay alone, his shattered soul couldn´t take any more pain.

Remus needed Sirius like air, it wasn´t fair. Didn´t they suffer enough? Twelve fucking years apart weren´t enough? Did his twisted fate needed more pain from him, being a monster wasn´t enough?

Didn´t they realise that Moony and Padfoot belong together? That Moony couldn´t survive without his mate.

"_**You left, it wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough... together**_

_**But it was long enough; yeah it was long enough to last, forever**_

_**I feel Cheated (I feel Cheated), defeated (can't believe it)**_

_**Can't believe that you're gone (your gone, your gone)**_

_**Oh it was wrong (so wrong)**_

_**It wasn't long enough**_

_**It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough...**_

_**Nooo it wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough...**_

_**Together (Together)**_

_**But it was long enough; yeah it was long enough, to last,**_

_**To last, to last forever...**_

_**(It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough)**_

_**No it wasn't long enough...**_

_**(It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough)**_

_**Long enough...**_

_**(It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough)**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Oh-ooo-oo..."**_

Weeks, months and now two years and it isn´t better, memories are his only companion Molly has stop trying to set him up with Sirius´s cousin and everyone had left him alone with his grief.

He had stood behind Harry and the others in the battle, he had tried to be a good friend for his friend´s cub and his love´s godson, the half that stayed alter Sirius´s dead had tried

He was dueling Dolohov now and he had this feeling that his mate was close, he could feel Sirius´s presence, and that could only mean one thing: his time suffering was close to ending.

Remus was calm, dying didn´t scare him, dying meant peace for him, for his heart, dying meant Sirius.

Remus went back to their Hogwart´s days and he could see, he could feel the happiness,

He could see James and Sirius planning a prank and waiting for him to made the research, and to give it the final touch, he could see Lily´s face trying to fight the smile while yelling at them for being irresponsible gits, reckless prats with no sense of respect for the professors, he could see the happiest time of his life, the first time Sirius made love to him, waking up in his arms.

When Dolohov send the AK to him, he could see his love there, Sirius was there, and he kiss him like Hogwarts days

"_damn love you__ sure miss me"_

"_like crazy, never left me again"_

"_never Moons, we have eternity now"_

"_good"_

"_now lets go, James and Lily are driving me crazy with their obnoxious behavior, and I need you, my love so we can set them straight that we´re the fucking best looking couple on heaven, and then you and I have an appointment with a bed because I´m going to shag the living days out of you and like I say before we have eternity to be together"_

"_lead the way Padfoot, just lead the way"_

It had been beautiful in life but Remus knew that they have forever to last now and that was more than OK for him.

The end


End file.
